


Ever After

by metamorcy



Series: The Past and Future [2]
Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frostpudding, M/M, Romance, Smut too, Tomki, after Thor movie, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Thor’s coronation was over and Tom had Loki back in his grasp. They were living happily in peace until Thor came knocking in. Well, more like crashing in.  </p><p>Can be read alone without the prequel ( <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1786213/chapters/3827929">At the Start</a> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a week or two after the events of the movie

Tom sighed heavily to himself as he rolled around in his bed, finding it far too empty for his liking, and with that note, being unable to successfully fall asleep with ease. His eyes simply refused to close, gazing longingly at the ceiling as his mind began to wander to his lover. It had been six months since Loki had left to return back to Asgard and during that time, he had only seen his Norse God once. It wasn’t enough, it was nowhere close to being enough. That small meeting had been just an image Loki had sent down to keep him updated and it left him a sensation of a craving desire in the pit of his stomach, one he would never outwardly admit to anyone besides Loki.

Simply put, Tom yearned for the return of his lover, wanting him beside his body and sharing the bed constantly with him like it had been in the past. It was terribly lonely without the raven’s constant odd presence in his apartment, without those quirky remarks, without his warmth. The blond had noticed it almost immediately upon his first night alone. Without Loki’s magical aura he persistently gave off, the house appeared less lively - the spark that was once there, gone. To counteract those feelings, Tom found himself hanging around his friends and family to keep his mind off those thoughts and drown himself in work but it always hurt to return home, knowing that there would be no one waiting for him.

During those months, he had gotten into filming the large movie, Ahenger, and despite its extreme complexity, it was already being finished up. The production of the movie had started long before Loki had left and he hadn't really been called in until it was mostly done. Apparently, the construction of the scenes, costumes, and scheduling the closures of streets had taken up most of the production than the actors roles, not that Tom minded. Still, despite finishing up his role for the movie and being exhausted from all the screen shots with the heavy costumes, he still missed his beloved companion in the end. The villain he played resembled far too close to Loki even when doing Jhor and though it made Tom feel closer to his lover, it also made him feel further apart.

While Loki was gone, Tom watched the news a little more often, catching up on what was going on in the world, and especially since he was currently residing in New York City where most of his shots were located. Every now and then, when he was feeling particularly lonely, he would leave the television on throughout the night and crack his bedroom door just so that he could hear something instead of silence. Interestingly enough, at the start of his filming, it was when Iron Man first appeared and made quite a buzz when his identity was revealed to the public. Tony Stark was the new superhero of New York and was constantly on the tube about his acts of either heroism and/or destruction. Tom would admit he was fascinated, watching in amazement when seeing the red metal armor flying around in the sky.

Tom curled up further in his bed sheets, currently staying at hotel while the last amount of the productions was finishing up just as the editing of the movie began, and turned away from the ceiling as he attempted fall asleep once more. The editing bit would take a while but Tom knew they had already been working on it during the shoots, attempting to get the movie out sooner to the public (the company backing the movie had more than enough money to throw at it to speed up the process). He was only kept around now for any retakes if necessary, though he highly doubted since everything had come out close to perfection. As his mind wandered once more, he closed his eyes, hoping for some rest that would assist him for tomorrow.

That was until he heard an earth-shattering crash in the other room.

The actor instantly jumped at the sound, shooting right up in bed, and let out a little startled gasp. Reaching over, he flipped on the lights, knocking his alarm clock off the side table by accident and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stumbled out, dressed only in loose pants, and no doubt confused by what was going on, striding towards the area where the sound had originated.

He opened the door, peeking out into the living room, and silently cursed that it was too dark to see. There was a little bit of light filtering in from the mostly covered windows but it wasn’t enough to make a clear picture of his surroundings. He hoped in the back of his mind that it wasn’t a burglar. He wasn't prepared for such a confrontation. “Hello?” He called out, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched the darkness for any shift in movement. The only response he gained was a pained moan and it was enough to confirm that there was indeed someone there.

“Hello?” He called out again and rushed towards the area, flipping on the lights along the way. The moment they came on, Tom spotted the figure lying down on the center of his living room and gasped at the sight. All he needed to see was the tattered clothes of familiar green and black leathers to identify his so-called intruder.

“ _Loki_!”

Tom rushed to his love’s side, immediately rolling him over onto his back so that he could see that familiar face. The clothes were tattered, ripped in some areas, but the actor couldn’t spot any bleeding. He did, however, notice some blossoming bruises forming on the pale skin in the areas of the tears, many of them a dark blue and black. Still, as Tom observed the steady rise and fall of Loki's chest, he sighed heavily in relief. Loki was alive with him and that was really all that mattered. His hands went to the pained face, feeling the familiar coolness against his fingertips, and surveyed over Loki’s expression as he used his forefinger to gently push some bangs out of the way.

“Loki? Darling?” His hands drifted down to the shoulders and nudged at the raven, purposefully pushing into one of the bruises in hopes of getting a response. He listened as the other groaned loudly, those green eyes flickering open in a daze. “Loki…” Tom’s right hand went back to cradling a cheek, stroking it gently to pull those eyes towards his direction.

“Thomas…” Loki whispered, his breathing rough and blinked his eyes rapidly to focus on the being before him. Slowly, he eased up into a sitting position with the help of his lover, leaning against the human for support. His eyes closed once more and proceeded to bury his face against the warmth of the human's body, letting out a small moan. “Thomas… My Thomas.”

“Darling?” Tom stared at his love in confusion before shaking his head, helping the other to stand despite their awkward position. He wasn’t sure on what was going on but he knew that sitting on the floor wasn’t going to help at all and anyway, Loki felt much colder than usual, those normally pallid fingers having small tints of blue on them. Tom found this horribly concerning and reached down to gently rub, attempting to bring some warmth back into them. “Come now, Love. I'm here for you. I don’t know _what_ happened to you but let’s get you to bed. I’m sure it’ll be nice and warm for you. A good night rest will also do you some good. We'll talk in the morning however.”

Loki didn’t reply this time, simply following Tom’s commands with a dullness in those once vivid green eyes as if he was some sort of doll, and slipped towards the bedroom in a tired fashion. He leaned against the human, shifting most of his heavy weight against Tom, and his eyes slowly drifted back to closing. With some help, Loki slid into the bed on Tom's side (since the covers were already flipped over) and the moment his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.

Tom stared at the Norse God in question, finding the scene concerning but until he got some answers, there was nothing he could do but wait. Quickly, he set about striping Loki down as much as possible from his position and from the complexity of the Aesir clothing. He managed to get the cape, the sleeveless coat, and most of the armor off, and piled them neatly onto a chair in the corner of the room. Tom made sure to fold them neatly, knowing precisely how much the raven hated having his clothes simply thrown to one side. The boots came off next and the moment they did, Loki rolled to his side and curled up as if cold, rubbing his face into the soft pillow as if searching for something. The raven released a small whimper, unconsciously reaching up to grip tightly onto the edge of the pillow. Immediately, Tom settled on the bed beside his love and proceeded to run his fingers through those messy black locks, identifying this would help calm Loki down significantly. He monitored as the other slowly relaxed into his coddling, easing back into the mattress, and when the actor pulled away, he tucked Loki into his blankets.

Tom glanced towards his cell phone on the bed stand, wanting to get the time, and picked up anything that had fallen off during his initial awakening. He cursed, it was two in the morning, much too early to do anything. Grumbling in defeat, he proceeded to head around the bed to slip back into the covers and wrapped himself around Loki’s body, knowing that this was the best way to warm his lover up and keep him tranquil. With the raven facing his way, his hands wrapped around the torso and began rubbing circles into Loki’s back, listening to the breathless groans the other created in response.

Still, despite their rough meeting, he was glad to see Loki once more and have him within reach. He’ll just need to make sure to wake up early enough to call in sick for work. There was no way he was going to abandon Loki when the Aseir was already acting like this. Closing his eyes, Tom felt those cold hands edging from the pillow to his chest.

* * *

Tom woke up to the ringing of his once fallen alarm clock and immediately twisted around awkwardly in Loki’s grasp to hit the button to silent the contraption. It was a struggle and some of his muscles began to ache from the awkward stretch but he managed in the end. Sometime during the night, the raven had hooked his arms tightly around Tom’s waist, burying himself into his shoulder and appeared quite comfortable with a relaxed expression resting on his face. He was warmer now compared to how he had first arrived, something that made Tom a little pleased. However, that still brought him back to Loki’s condition. How had the raven gotten like this in the first place?

Shaking his head, he knew that the only way he would ever find out was from Loki himself and that was if the other had any plans on telling him the truth anyway. The actor glanced towards the side where his phone was at, looked at the time once more, before dialing a familiar number he knew by heart. He took a glance towards his lover before smiling tenderly, knowing he was making the right decision. With Loki in such an unstable state, leaving him at any time especially before waking up would leave terrible consequences and he wasn't sure New York was prepared for such an occurrence.

It took a couple of rings before his manager picked up with a grumble. “Tom, its five in the morning, this better be good.”

“Hey, sorry about that.” Tom smiled weakly, knowing very well that Michael would be angry but this was an emergency. “But listen, I need you to make an excuse for me for the next two days.”

“What? Why?” Instantaneously, Michael’s tone was less tired and more awake, listening intently towards the conversation.

“Loki is back.”

There was a pause on the other end. “And?”

Tom sighed, he should have known Michael wouldn’t completely understand. “He appeared out of nowhere a few hours ago. He was… He's badly beaten up, his clothes are torn, and it’s like he’s scared of something.” The actor glanced towards his love, his voice cracking for a moment. “I don’t know what happened but I can’t leave him alone while he’s like this. All I’m asking is two days off, just enough for me to get him situated. If he’s not well on the third day, I’ll take him to work with me as a friend so I can keep an eye on him. Please, Michael?”

There was a groan from the manager and some shuffling of sheets. “Fine, fine, I can do that. It’s not as if you’ll really be needed for the next few days anyway. The movie is done and it’s not as if you really need any retakes. I’ll just say that you have a family emergency or something.”

The actor smiled, “Thank you so much, Michael!”

“Yeah, yeah, go back to your boyfriend and let me get some more sleep.” With that, the man hung up, leaving Tom alone with his companion.

He placed his phone onto the stand beside him this time and turned towards Loki, examining every little feature on the male’s expression. He was glad to see the raven starting to ease up, more color appearing on his face compared to before. The blue tint on his hands were completely gone, something that was reassuring. He figured that it wouldn’t be much longer before Loki woke up at the rate he was recovering. Smiling, he nestled closer to his boyfriend and closed his eyes, letting sleep drift him away once more.

Loki was finally back home with him.


End file.
